1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses for forming images such as complex machines, copiers and printers are installed in shops such as convenience stores. In such shops, a service (e.g. copy service) enabling customers to use the image forming apparatus is provided. A vendor for receiving either one of card insertion and coin insertion is connected to an image forming apparatus of this type via a signal line.
Generally, the image forming apparatus used by being connected to the vendor enters a state where a specified job such as a print job can be performed when the vendor receives either one of the insertion of a card possessed by a user and the coin insertion. When the specified job using the image forming apparatus is finished or the card or coins are returned, the service using the image forming apparatus is finished and the image forming apparatus enters an unusable state.
From the viewpoint of energy saving, an electronic device has been provided which has a function of executing an energy save mode to reduce power consumption when the unused state continues. The electronic device of this type stops power distribution to all the elements except element(s) minimum necessary to cancel the energy save mode.
If the image forming apparatus used by being connected to the vendor automatically executes the energy save mode when the image forming apparatus is in the unused state, the following problem occurs. While the energy save mode is not executed, the image forming apparatus displays a message screen such as “INSERT A CARD” or “INSERT COINS” on a display panel to request a customer to insert either one of a card or coins into the vendor.
However, when the energy save mode is executed, the image forming apparatus stops power distribution to all the elements except the element(s) minimum necessary to cancel the energy save mode. Thus, power distribution to the display panel is stopped and the message screen as described above is not displayed to customers.
As a result, in the unused state of the image forming apparatus, customers cannot see the message screen and does not know that he is requested to insert either a card or coins into the vendor. Thus, in some cases, it cannot be known whether or not the image forming apparatus is in a usable state. In such cases, customers have to make cumbersome inquiries to a shop clerk or the like, leading to a reduction in the quality of the service.
In the following description, “the usable state of the image forming apparatus” means a state where the service using the image forming apparatus can be used.”